1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic containers and particularly to an inexpensive small container, which may be inconspicuously mounted on a pencil and is readily available for use, particularly by teenage girls.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR Sections 1.97xe2x80x941.97
The prior art includes patent many cosmetic containers such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,696 to GREEN, which discloses a mirrored lipstick container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,478, discloses a lipstick case combining a holder, a lip brush, and a clip for holding a mirror and the top of a conventional lipstick. A universal dispenser cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,961
The prior art also includes patents having to do with pencils such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,138 to TANG, et al, on a cap sharpener for clutch-type pencils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,523 to KAYE, discloses a pencil kit including a pencil, a coloring rod, a sheath and a cap to fit over one end which includes pencil sharpening and retaining means. Design patent D339,235, discloses a cosmetic container cap, sponge, brush and comb.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,069 to GORDON which discloses a combined pen or pencil compartment with a differently shaped container with no lip and a lift-off top and U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,697 to JIMBO on a make-up case with a hinge.
The prior art does not disclose applicantsxe2x80x9d unique combination which permits individuals such as teenage girls to conveniently carry and inconspicuously use cosmetics such as lip gloss, etc.
This invention relates to cosmetic containers and more particularly to a container, which is mounted on a pencil for ease of use and convenience. The preferably plastic container includes an elongated hollow cylindrical portion having an aperture at its lower end to engage a pencil top. The upper portion comprises a container having a pivotable cap mounted over the top of the container portion.
The container portion curves outwardly from the cylindrical portion in an upward direction forming a hollow chamber for cosmetics. The curved portion terminates in a lip, which extends substantially thereabout terminating in a vertical ring, which provides a force fit with the cap sides. The cap includes an upper reflective surface with a downwardly extending wall to engage the ring. The cap is affixed to the lip by an integral plastic hinge which a section of the curved portion adjacent the lip is recessed to facilitate opening the cap by inserting a finger or finger nail into the recess to force the cap open.
A cosmetic, such as a lip balm, may be located in the container so that an individual such as a student or worker can conveniently open the cap and apply the lip balm or other product in an expeditious and inconspicuous manner. It is also easy to carry the container since it is rather small and mounted on a pencil. The container is translucent to enhance viewing into the container.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cosmetic container, which is mounted on a pencil.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved pencil mounted cosmetic container, which includes an integral hinge cap.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved pencil mounted plastic cosmetic container, which is small, inexpensive, convenient and inconspicuous.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved cosmetic container which includes a lower cylindrical portion for mounting on a pencil, a top container portion having a recessed area to receive cosmetic and a cap having a flexible hinge pivotably securing the cap to the container portion.